Sick Four
by leonibaloni
Summary: Four has always been the one to protect Tris but what happens when Four comes down with a nasty bout of the flu? Who will protect who? Sick!Four, Caring Tris. (Set during the beginning of Divergent)
1. Chapter 1

"Initiates! Listen up!" Eric shouted. "Today you hone in your skill with one on one combat. Dauntless born come with me. Transfers go with Four." I looked towards Eric and nodded before waving on Tris and the others.

My stomach rolled angrily and I pressed my hand at the belt of my jeans. I glanced up at the initiates. "Um, split into groups of two. Tris you're with me." She gave Christina a shove, who looked at her smirking. She walked up to me her hands pressed at her side. "What are we working on today?"

"Defense. Working on your attack."

"Okay." She said climbing onto the mat.

We got into stance when I felt my stomach jump again and straightened up.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

I swallowed hard. "No." I said getting back into position. She shook her head and stepped forward. She went for my throat first, as I had taught her and I blocked it off with a quick blow to her elbow. "Learn your own tricks." I said. She stepped forward again , this time swinging towards my ear. I ducked down and felt my stomach go into my throat. I swallowed hard and when I came up she gave me one quick blow straight into the stomach. I shuffled backwards and felt my breakfast crawling back up my throat. I leaned over the mat and threw up all over the floor. I wish I could say I felt better, but no. I felt much, much worse. I panted heavy and looked over at everyone who had stopped fighting. My stomach clenched again and I ran towards the bathroom.

Tris POV

"What did you do to him Stiff?" Peter said crunching his nose in disgust.

I scowled at him and ran off towards Four, ignoring Eric's angry spats about leaving training.

"Four?" I shouted in his bedroom. My only reply was more retching coming from the bathroom. I knocked shyly on the door. "Four?"

"Don't come in!" he shouted raspily.

I bit my lip and went to go sit on his bed. After what felt like a while he finally came out of the bathroom, clutching his stomach. His shirt was completely soaked through from sweat and he was so pale.

"Oh my god." I said putting my hand to my mouth.

He cleared his throat. "Let me just um change my shirt and we'll go back out."

I stood up and steered him towards the bed. "Are you crazy? No. You will lie down and rest."

"Tris it's just a stomachache."

I scowled and pressed my hand at his forehead. "And a fever and vomiting. You are staying in bed."

He laid back onto the pillow and seemed to concede. I gave him a small smile and lifted the sweaty T-shirt off his back and slipped his jeans off leaving him only in his boxers. I handed him a soft cotton tee and a pair of sweats and grabbed the wastebasket in the corner.

"I don't suppose you have a thermometer?" He shook his head, which caused him to squint his eyes. I crossed my arms. "And a headache."

He pressed the palm of his hands at his eyes and inwardly groaned. "Eric is going to have so much pleasure in this."

I scowled. "Eric is an asshole in general."

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Just sleep, okay?"

He gave me a small nod and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Four POV

The next time I woke up Tris was pacing in front of my bed.

I cleared my throat. "You're making me dizzy." I said smugly.

She jumped at my voice and turned around. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

I gave her a small laugh and shook my head. I stretched my arm out towards her and pulled her close into me, by her hip.

She smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach rolled angrily even at the mention of food. "Not even in the slightest."

She frowned at me and once more placed her hand at my forehead. She hissed and drew her hand back. "You are burning up."

She went into the bathroom and came back with a wet rag, placing it on my forehead. I shivered and pulled the blankets closer to my body. "C-co-cold."

She slipped into bed next to me and wrapped her arm around my sore stomach, her other hand playing aimlessly with my ear. I grit my teeth as I felt a sudden cramp. She propped herself on her elbow. "Where does it hurt?"

I looked into her eyes and cleared my throat. "Um it doesn't hurt that muc-" a cramp seized me up again. "Ugh middle."

She pressed her hand firmly into my belly button area and began kneading my stomach. I blushed red. "Tris, can you go lower?"

She blushed at my words but proceeded to bring her hand just below my sweatpants band. I let out a low breath and relaxed back onto my pillow. "Feel good?" she asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. She lay back close to me, continuing to rub my stomach and it was peaceful, until my nausea decided to come back with a vengeance. I clenched my eyes. "Tris." I said afraid to open my mouth. She glanced up at me and must have seen my predicament as she promptly brought me into a sitting position, the wastebasket at my chin. I took in several breaths trying to prevent the inevitable but in the end my stomach won the battle and Tris rubbed my back as I lurched forward and let go of more of my stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I ran my fingers across Tobias' back as his face and ears began to become hidden by the trash bin. He hovered over the bin hesitantly and shut his eyes. "Are you done?"

He shook his head no and lightly touched his hand to his mouth. His eyes grew wide once more and grabbed for the bin, as he was violently sick once more. I rubbed his back, feeling hopeless as he continued to be sick. He lifted his head out of the bucket slowly, spit dejectedly in it and collapsed back on the pillows. I brought the trash bin into the bathroom and rinsed it out and put it back next to the bed.

I looked at him, his face as white as a sheet; sweat running down from his forehead. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary?"

He shook his head. "No."

I bit my lip and resumed my position next to him on the bed. This time it was him that grabbed my hand and placed it on his stomach. "Rub please." He said mid yawn. I smirked and rubbed at his bloated belly. "Sleep Tobias."

We must had fallen asleep like that because the next thing I knew I was being pushed off of him as he made a mad dash for the bathroom. I laid in the dark taken back at first, when Tobias' retching brought me to my senses. I shook my head and stood outside the bathroom door. When he stepped out I grabbed at his elbow and steered him towards the doorway. "Tris?"

"Shh. You are too sick. It is time to go to the infirmary."

"I'm fine. He said

"Yeah, when you can say that without vomit breath then I will believe you."

He seemed to be contemplating arguing but at this point he seemed too sick to care where we were walking.

I led him towards the middle bed in the infirmary and looked for the nurse.

When I showed her to Tobias, who seemed to be growing greener by the minute she 'tsked' and went to find medicine. Tobias wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach. "Tris." He whined. "It hurts."

I walked over and sat on the bed. "I know." I said running my fingers through his hair, unable to provide adequate words of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

After the nurse had given Tobias some medicine, he seemed to be getting better. He kept down water and well I was just pleased it was staying down. I ran my hand down his cheek, as he slept. The nurse smiled at me. "You're too good to him." I smiled. "I hope so."

I lifted the bed sheet and climbed into bed next to him wrapping my arm around his torso. His arm came around my waist almost automatically and he dipped his chin onto my head.

"Thank you." He said groggily.

I smiled. "Sleep Four."

He dipped his neck and tucked his head into the crook of my neck. I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Tobias Eaton."

He whispered. " I love you Tris Prior."

And while Four, in any other occasion would declare this moment as cheesy by every definition, it was sweet and awkward and all together—for lack of a better word: perfect.


End file.
